User blog:DesertedStoneMaiden/Looking Out
I looked out the dirt caked window. I was tired, my eyes, blinking so they wouldn't close. " Skittlez," Zim said while he hugging me tenderly. I was mad a the moment, so I might have spoken too harshly. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" " I just wanted to check up on you, but since your going to be like that," he marched out, looked back and sighed. " Zim, I'm sorry," I said, he was horrible at hiding his emotions. I wrapped my arms around him, he threw them off. " Leave me female!" he said in his typical, OVER DRAMATIC tone. I looked back to the window. With a stong yank, the shutter opened up, clumps of mud fell of. My hand reached outward, and the sunlight felt good. Pushing myself outward, I jumped out of the window, into the sunlight. " S-Skittlez.." Zim said, standing in the front yard, pointing behind me. I looked behind me, shocked. " My wings. But, I'm not sad," I reached to touch them. " Skittlez, NO!" My eyes widened, and then closed. I grabbed my chest, it burned. " My heart, it burns," I said shakingly. " Did you eat ttooo manniez taquitooes?" GIR said. " No, it feels, pleasant," I collapsed, it was too much for my artificial body. The only thing I know right now, I'm happy,'' Unwritten. ''I am unwritten,can't read my mind, '' ''I'm undefined I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned Staring at the blank page before you '' Open up the dirty window '' '' Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find'' Reaching for something in the distance '' '' So close you can almost taste it '' Release your inhibitions'' '' Feel the rain on your skin'' '' No one else can feel it for you '' '' Only you can let it in'' '' No one else, no one else '' '' Can speak the words on your lips '' '' Drench yourself in words unspoken '' '' Live your life with arms wide open '' '' Today is where your book begins '' '' The rest is still unwritten'' Oh, oh, oh I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines '' '' We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way Staring at the blank page before you '' '' Open up the dirty window '' '' Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find Reaching for something in the distance '' '' So close you can almost taste it '' '' Release your inhibitions '' '' Feel the rain on your skin '' '' No one else can feel it for you '' '' Only you can let it in No one else, no one else '' Can speak the words on your lips'' '' Drench yourself in words unspoken '' '' Live your life with arms wide open '' '' Today is where your book begins'' Feel the rain on your skin '' '' No one else can feel it for you '' '' Only you can let it in '' No one else, no one else '' '' Can speak the words on your lips'' '' Drench yourself in words unspoken '' '' Live your life with arms wide open '' '' Today is where your book begins '' '' The rest is still unwritten'' Staring at the blank page before you '' '' Open up the dirty window '' '' Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find Reaching ''for something in the distance '' So close you can almost taste it Release your inhibitions Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you '' ''Only you can let it in No one else, no one else '' ''Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins Feel the rain on your skin '' No one else can feel it for you '' '' Only you can let it in '' '' No one else, no one else'' '' Can speak the words on your lips '' '' Drench yourself in words unspoken'' '' Live your life with arms wide open '' '' Today is where your book begins '' '' The rest is still unwritten '' '' The rest is still unwritten '' '' The rest is still unwritten'' Oh, yeah, yeah Category:Blog posts